


The Rape of Ariana Grande

by rammbo



Category: Ariana Grande (Musician)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bad Dirty Talk, Breast Fucking, Come Swallowing, Cunnilingus, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, Double Vaginal Penetration, Enemas, F/F, F/M, Face Slapping, Face-Sitting, Facials, Hair-pulling, Incest, Multi, Nipple Clamps, Nipple Torture, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Rape, Rimming, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Spanking, Triple Penetration, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Fisting, Water Sex, Wax Play, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-22 18:21:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10702524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rammbo/pseuds/rammbo
Summary: Ariana is raped by a man and a woman and  she dont know why hate her so much.





	The Rape of Ariana Grande

Ariana walked into her hotel suite alone tried from the show she put on and she wanted a hot bath and some need sleep. Before she got half was in to room some one grabbed her. He lifted her up and her feet were a good foot off the floor. She tried to kick him tell she felt something cold pressed against her head.

Ok listen you fucking bitch you scream out loud or try to run away i will kill you. I know you feel that against your head thats a Colt 45 and it will male a mess of your pretty little head. I will let you speak you little bitch if you scream you are dead got it bitch.

HELP SOMEONE HELP ME HELP SLAP OWWWW SLAP OWWWWWW !!!!.

Told you not to scream do it again and you are dead bitch. I am going to fuck you in all your holes and i am going to let some friends fuck you to.

Please dont i will give you money please dont rape me please don't. I will give you any amount just dont rape me.

You dress like a fucking whore that skirt is so short everyone could see your fucking panties at the concert tonight. You got me hard i fucked my niece in that private box we had.

EWWWWWWWWWWWWQ YOU FUCKED YOUR OWN NIECE, YOU ARE SO SICK YOU BASTARD !!!!.

I said not to yell or i kill you, my niece hates your fucking guts. So she asked me to straighten you out, you think you are some prema donna. What you are is just a no talent whore and i am going to fuck you like one.

I am sorry it wont happen again. What did i do to your niece ????.

She didnt say but this will teach you a lesson on how to treat people you fucking whore. Now to see how good of a cock sucker you are you try to bite my cock you will die so quickly. I heard you dated a fucking nigger you worthless whore bet he shared you with his entire crew. But you had at lest twenty niggers fucking all your slutty holes each day. Now you will suck my cock take out my cock and do what you were made to do and thats to suck a man's cock.

No i wont suck your dirty cock you bastsrd SLAP SLAP OWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW. PLEASE DON'T HIT ME AGAIN OH PLEASE !!!!.

Drop to your knees and suck my cock you tiny fucking whore. Lest see how good you are at what your best talent is.

Ok i will suck you just dont kill me please i will be good. OH MY GAWD YOUR DICK IS ENORMOUS, i am so sorry i never seen one so big or so thick before.

Suck it you little bitch and i want you to swallow my entire cock right down to my balls. Thats it use that tiny mouth of yours come on you can suck me better than that. I was told you could suck cock better than a Hollywood whore. I guess i will have to teach you how to suck a mans cock, thats how you suck cock you tiny bitch. I am going to fuck your face harder this time you hear me bitch. This is how you suck a cock you fucking whore. 

OWWWWWWWWWW my mouth is so sore already from your giant dick, i can't suck it anymore

i said suck it bitch keep swallow my cock you are at only the half way mark, damm i am cumming in your tiny mouth bitch. UUUUGGGGHHHH UUUUGGGGHHHH UUUUGGGGHHHH UUUUGGGGHHHH !!!!. Good you didnt waste a drop of my cum. lest you can do something right. 

I didn't have a choice with you holding my head in place like that you nearly pulled my hair out when you came in my mouth.

Now strip you stuck up bitch, your panties are wet so you liked how i fucked your mouth. Nice little tits you got and i see you got a bald snitch. 

Is the cunt ready uncle ????.

Niece what are you and with duke doing here ????.

We am going to watch you rape this cunt and i bought out the floor so she can scream all she wants no one is going to hear her. Dp you like my mask and full black leather body suit. Here are your doggy treats be a good boy while we take care of this fucking cunt.

Yes i do niece of mine it shows off you very sexy tight ass SLAP SQUEEZE.

I know what gets my very special uncle all nice and horny for his favorite niece.

I dont know what i did to you but i am so sorry. I will be better from now on.

Saying your sorry is not going to save your ass cunt. Now get over to the desk so you can lick my pussy clean. Uncle you can eat her cunt out if you want. While i have she eat mine.

You heard her bitch eat her out WHACK WHACK.

OWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW DONT SPANK ME PLEASE !!!!.

Lick me you stuck up bitch if you bite me my uncle will kill you.Thats it lick me all the way inside of my pussy, lick me faster bitch. How is her cunt my dear uncle ????.

Slut needs to clean it more often, hold on to her as you suck my cock hard my cock teasing niece. 

Give me your giant dick uncle dear, i sure love sucking on it. It's thee greatest cock i ever sucked on in my life.

EWWWWWWWWWWW YOU ARE SO NASTY SUCKING YOUR UNCLES DICK !!!!.

Thats it my naughty niece suck it good, after i am done with this whore i am going to fuck you. Your mouth feels great on my cock thats it you know how to suck me just right. 

There you go uncle one first class hardon, make the cunt scream good and loud. Now for you cunt whore SLAP SLAP.

OWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW STOP HITTING ME BITCH !!!!.

Then keep your fucking mouth shut then.

Now to pick which hole to fuck this hole will be perfect to fuck.

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO NOT THERE GET YOUR DICK OUT OF THERE YOU ARE RIPPING ME IN HALF YOU FUCKING ANIMAL !!!!. NOOOOOOOOOOO DONT PUT ANYMORE IN ME. OWWWWWWWWWWWWW !!!!.

Fuck uncle she is sweaty like a pig i bet thats the first cock she ever had in her asshole. Her eyes have rolled into her skull. Keep licking me bitch while my uncle fucks the shit out of you.

OWWWWWWWWWWWWWW HE IS KILLING ME I NEVER HAD A COCK IN MY ASS BEFORE MAKE HIM STOP !!!!!. MAKE HIM STOP OH PLEASE STOP HIM HE IS GOING TO KILL ME WITH HIS DICK !!!!.

No way bitch your ass is his now, fuck this bitch hard uncle. She needs practice at licking pussy she not very good at it.

Now to fuck the shit out of her asshole this fucking bitch is fucking tight alright.

NOOOOOOOOOOOO STOP IT YOU ARE KILLING ME STOP IT !!!!. I am getting light headed please stop fucking me. 

Fuck uncle the bitch passed out you sure are fucking the hell out of her.

I AM CUMMING UUUUGGGGHHHH UUUUGGGGHHHH UUUUGGGGHHHH UUUUGGGGHHHH UUUUGGGGHHHH !!!! Get over here my nasty niece, i want you so bad you sexy hot bitch.

You can have me my dear uncle my fucking pussy is so fucking wet for you.

Well tonight i am going to take your last sweet cherry.

Uncle you cant sodomize me thats so degrading and so nasty.

My dear sister loves it up the ass my dear niece.

How do you know mom likes it up the butt ????.

Who do you think took her anal cherry and her virginity in the same night.

Uncle you dirty bastard i thought i was your only family slut.

Nope i took her cherry the same age as i took yours.

You pop her cherry when she was twelve years old too ????.

Yep i did my horny niece. God you are so fucking hot i love fucking you my horny little niece.

Hope she never knows about us or she will freak.

She knows about us the first night i had you and she was happy that it was me who took your sweet cherry. I need to talk to mom about this.

Sure thing my slutty niece spank squezze spank squeeze, you sure have a tight asshole my cock teasing niece.

UNCLE YOU DIRTY OLDMAN FINGERING MY BUTTHOLE LIKE THAT !!!!. OH GAWD NOT MY PUSSY AT THE SAMETIME YOU ARE DRIVING ME CRAZY !!!!. YOU ARE MAKING ME CUM OH FUCK OH FUCK OH FUCK OH FUCK OH FUCK OH FUCK !!!!.

Now to get my cock out off this tight ass bitch, there i am free from this whores asshole.

WOW look uncle you gave Ariana a cum enema look at all the stuff coming out of her ass. Plus look at your cock its all dirty from her shit.

She will have to suck my cock clean, hey whore wake up you need to suck my cock clean. Thats it you know this is all you good for sucking and fucking. Come on bitch clean all your shit off my cock. Now to take her into a bedroom and fuck her tiny snatch.

OWWWWWWWWWWWWW STOP DRAGGING ME BY MY HAIR OWWWWWWWWWWWW !!!!!. YOU ARE KILLING ME STOP IT !!!!!. WHY DOES MY MOUTH TASTE LIKE SHIT !!!! ????.

Easy you fucking cunt you sucked my uncle's cock clean of your crap. Now he is going fuck the living hell out of your cunt. You will be lucky if you can stand after he fucks you.

On the bed you tiny bitch and spread your fucking legs, infact lets see you rub your fucking snatch. Do it right now whore or my lovely niece will beat the hell out of you. I enjoyed fucking your virgin asshole and i bet you loved it too.

No i didnt you hurt me really bad my asshole is on fire right now. I dont want to masturbate infront of you two.

You know you are right i will just fuck your snatch dry so you can enjoy it more bitch.

NO WAIT PLEASE DONT RAPE ME I WILL GIVE YOU ALL MY MONEY. PLEASE DON'T RAPE ME PLEASE DONT !!!!. OWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW GET YOUR FUCKING DICK OUT OF ME GET IT OUT , OWWWWWWWWWWWW GET OUT OF MY POOR PUSSY !!!!.OWWWWWWWWWWW STOP FUCKING ME I CAN'T TAKE YOUR GIANT DICK IN MY PUSSY !!!!.

Thats it uncle fuck the hell out of that stuck up cunt show her how a real man fucks a whore !!!!.

This bitch has been fucking guys with pencil dicks, she is so fucking tight as hell. You are going to get every fucking inch of my cock you fucking whore. You like flashing your ass to everyone.

Not for long with your fucking cock uncle dear, how does it feel bitch having a giant dick up your fucking cunt ????.

Oh please stop him he is killing me help me oh please help me. OH FUCK OH FUCK OH FUCK OH FUCK OH FUCK, he made me cum. 

Here got a present for you a nice pair of nipple clamps.

OWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW YOU ARE CRUSHING MY NIPPLES !!!!. STOP IT STOP IT BEFORE YOU MAKE THEM BLEED !!!!. 

UUUUGGGGHHHH UUUUGGGGHHHH UUUUGGGGHHHH UUUUGGGGHHHH well whore if you are lucky you are pregant. Now to turn you over and fuck you like the bitch she is.

Ok uncle bend that bitch over that desk over there i am ready with another toy for her. A double headed strapon one for her ass and the other for her fucking cunt.

Oh please just kill me i cant take it anymore of this pain, just end it already.

Here i go both her holes will be fucked real good now. I am so happy to be double fucking this stuck up bitch.

Oh gawd i am so weak i cant stand it. no you are ripping my pussy and butthole to shreads.

Come on bitch suck my cock again thats it whore i bet you been tripled fuck lots of time. Bet those niggers did it to you lots of time. This bitch is getting better at cock sucking.

I bet she is for the little bitch she is and its so much fun fucking her dirty holes. Now to fuck her even harder now she my bitch now.

The little whore passed out on you Victoria, you fucked her good.

That i did my dear uncle she wont ever forget this night. UNCLE WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO ME ????.

Liicking your hot little asshole it taste so good just like your hot snatch. Oh uncle you are so nasty licking my butthole i never been licked there before. Your tongue feels so strange on my butthole. I never knew how kinky you are i swear your tounge is so far in mu nnu butthole. WHAT ARE YOU DOING NOW OH FUCK NOOOOOOOOO !!!!. Putting my cock into your tight little virgin ass that you been driving me crazy with. You get me so hard let me tell you oh yes now to go deeper into your sweet ass.

UNCLE YOUR COCK IS WAY TOO BIG FOR MY BUTTHOLE DONT PUT ANYMORE INTO ME !!!!!. OH GAWD YOU BASTARD YOU ARE RIPPING ME SO WIDE !!!!.

You took my cock just fine when i popped your sweet cherry when you were just twelve years old. I know you can take my cock now that you are much older now.

OH FUCK UNCLE YOU ARE DRIVING ME CRAZY WITH YOUR GIANT DICK UP MY BUTTHOLE !!!!. I DON'T SEE HOW MOM CAN WALK STRAIGHT AFTER BEING BUTTFUCKED BY YOU !!!!. SLOW DOWN YOU ARE FUCKING MY BUTT TOO FAST, FUCK I AM CUMMING OH FUCK OH FUCK OH FUCK OH FUCK OH FUCK !!!!.

She takes it just fine she is a hot fuck that's for sure, just like a certain cock teasing niece i have. Who teases the hell out for her dear uncle.

I AM CUMMING UUUUGGGGHHHH UUUUGGGGHHHH UUUUGGGGHHHH UUUUGGGGHHHH I ENJOYED FUCKING YOUR SWEET FUCKING ASS. I need to take a piss guess this bitch will do, AWWWWWWWWWW AWWWWWWWWW.

Its time we take her to the barn so the other guys can have her. But first i will fist her damm cunt.

Yes you are right i will pack this bitch up.

GET HIM OFF ME GET THIS FUCKING DOG OFF ME OH MY GOD I AM BEING FUCKED BY A DAMM DOG, SOMEONE STOP THIS ANIMAL FROM DEGRADING ME !!!!. 

He wont stop tell he cums into you bitch he has his knot buried into your your fucking cunt.

Duke is fucking that bitch real hard now looks like he got himself a knew bitch now.

The next day Ariana was getting gangbang by a large number of men. The guys watch as Jennette McCurdy used the double headed strapon on Ariana pussy and asshole on the tiny singer screamed when her pussy and asshole was streched to its limit. They laughed when hot wax was poured on her nipples and clit. Then the guys took over fucking Ariana in all her available holes, Jeannette walked into the other room were Victoria Jackson was with her uncle watching the gangbang on a tv screen.

Oh Victoria that felt so good to rape that tiny stuck up bitch so what do i owe you for letting me on this.

See this older guy next to me.

Yes i see him Victoria.

You have to fuck him he has wanted you after those nasty photos of you surfaced.

I guess i could do that he is pretty handsome, you ever fuck him Victoria ????.

Yes since i was twelve years old Jennette he is the only man i ever had between my legs.

You are a dirty oldman fucking a girl that young. Fuck then he has a small prick then, i like big dicks on my guys.

Well why don't you get on your knees and start sucking my cock you blonde bitch.

Mite as well get this over with let me see how small it is. MOTHER FUCKER HIS PRICK IS BIGGER THAN ME, HOW DID YOU TAKE THIS THING IN YOUR CUNT TWELVE YEARS OLD VICTORIA ????!!!!.

Wasn't easy but he gave me every inch my firist time and he will fuck the hell out of your ass.

Thats it suck my cock you blonde bitch deepthoat me you nasty bitch. You are a very good cock sucker alright and don't forget my balls. They need to be sucked on to you cock teasing slut. Thats it bob up and down on my shaft faster.

She sure is sucking the hell out of your dick my special lover. She is a cock sucking junkie thats for sure, hey Jennete lets see you deepthoat that fucking cock. Çome on you can do it you blonde horny bitch. 

I wonder if she a pure blonde Victoria ????.

Don't know this bitch saved her snatch bald as a babys. Bet she is a bottle blonde by the looks of things.

I AM CUMMING UUUUGGGGHHHH UUUUGGGGHHHH UUUUGGGGHHHH UUUUGGGGHHHH UUUUGGGGHHHH !!!!. Damm girl you are a cock sucking whore alright you are nearly as good as my sweet Victoria is.

You had my gagging on your fucking giant dick no bitch can deepthoat that fucking monster dick of yours its to long and to thick. I like to see the bitch who could swallow that dick. Hell if just one bitch can swallow that thing you could have my asshole anyway you want it.

Victoria dear want to suck my cock and lets see how much you can swallow.

Sure thing lover and she is right you have one gigantic cock. I love sucking on it so much that i need to suck on it everyday, well now to suck on this wonderful cock.

YOU FUCKING BITCH YOU SWALLOWED HIM LIKE IT WAS NOTHING, FUCK NOW MY VIRGIN ASSHOLE IS GOING TO GET THE SHIT FUCKED OUT OF IT !!!!.

Yes Victoria been deepthoating me since she was fourteen years old and she has sucked me everyday since i popped her sweet cherry. Now bend over that table and spread your ass cheeks.

I think Jeannette you should munch on my furry carpet since i am sharing you with my special lover. My pussy needs a good licking.

Victoria i never been with a girl before i would not know what to to your furry twat.

Well i bet you will do just fine just like when you first sucked on a guys cock. So get between my legs and eat me while my stud fucks your virgin butthole. Just lick it like a ice cream cone. Look at Ariana she has two cocks in her pussy and one up her butthole and she is sucking two cocks at the sametime.

Thats it eat my sexy girl snatch there Jeannette and lick it clean like a good slut. Stick your tongue all the way inside her sweet snatch, thats thee greatest snatch you will ever munch on.

OH FUCK IT HURTS LIKE FUCKING HELL OWWWWWWWWWWWW YOUR FUCKING DICK IS TOO BIG FOR MY ASSHOLE !!!!. GET IT OUT OF ME OH PLEASE GET IT OUT !!!!. NOOOOOOOOOOOO DON'T GO ANY DEEPER OH FUCK I AM LOSING MY MIND !!!!.MY ASS IS ON FUCKING FIRE OH GAWD NO BITCH CAN TAKE THIS UP THE ASS AND LOVE IT !!!!.

Oh yeah nothing better than popping a virgin asshole, damm this bitch is tight. Bitch you are my new whore from now on.

You can take it Jeannette i did its something else to have a hard cock in the butt. Keep licking me you horny bitch and finger fuck your cunt get it nice and wet.

OH GAWD I NEVER BEEN FUCKED SO HARD IN MY LIFE MY ASSHOLE HAS BEEN STRETCHED LIKE HELL !!!!. Victoria you have to stop him before i lose my mind oh please stop him from fucking the hell out of me.

Sorry Jeannette once my uncle gets going he won't stop tell he cums in your ass. I can tell he loves playing with your sexy tits. FUCK I AM CUMMING OH FUCK OH FUCK OH FUCK OH FUCK OH FUCK !!!!.

OH YEAH HER ASSHOLE IS SO FUCKING TIGHT I LOVE FUCKING IT OH ITS SO SOFT AND WARM !!!!. FUCK I AM CUMMING UUUUGGGGHHHH UUUUGGGGHHHH UUUUGGGGHHHH UUUUGGGGHHHH !!!!.You are a hot fuck blondie 

HE IS YOUR UNCLE OH VICTORY YOU ARE ONE NASTY BITCH YOU KNOW THAT !!!!.

Hey look they brought in a donkey he is fucking Ariana and some guys are pissing on her face.

GET THAT FUCKING ANIMAL OFF ME OH PLEASE STOP HIM HE IS FUCKING ME. I AM SO SORRY I WILL BE NICE AGAIN I PROMISE JUST STOP THIS OH PLEASE STOP OH PLEASE !!!!.

Let the jack ass finsh with her then it will be her last punishment maybe.

OH GOD HE IS CUMMING IN ME. I MITE GET PREGNANT BY THAT DAMM DONKEY !!!!.

He is done with the bitch and now to show the world what she is.

FUCK HE IS GOING TO BRAND HER VICTORIA !!!!.

Yep she is really going to be branded on her ass alright.

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO DONT DO THAT PLEASE DON'T DO IT OWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW. !!!!!.

There every guy she will be with will know she is a fucking whore like it says on her fat ass. Keep fucking her all you want guys piss in her mouth if you want to. Just dont kill the fucking whore i will see if the girls want this fat ass bitch dead. Ok i am back and now Jennette its time yo fuck your golden hair snatch. It will get fucked real good i can promise you that.

I dont think you will fit inside of my tiny pussy.

Dont worry i will make it fit inside my sexy blonde cock craving slut. Oh fuck your snatch is tight as hell. Look they are giving her a enema thats a super giant enema bag. They are giving her so much pain she is screaming her head off. FUCK IT LOOKS LIKE ONE OF THOSE NIGGERS PISSED DOWN HER THROAT !!!!. SHE IS ONE FUCKED BITCH NOW TTHEY ARE BRINGING IN A HORSE TO FUCK HER !!!. Your bitch has a tight snatch Victory i bet she would like you to suck her big tits. THERES HER SWEET CHERRY AND NOW TO POP THE FUCKER, SLIDE BACK SOME AND NOW TO THRUST FORWARD !!!$. OH YES HER CHERRY IS A MEMORY NOW !!!!. Ohj GAWD YOU ARE FUCKING ME SO HARD AND SO FAST NOW YOU DAMM BASTARD OH FUCK I AM LOSING MY MIND RIGHT NOW !!!!. I WILL NEVER FORGET BEING FUCKED LIKE A CHEAP ASS WHORE,FUCK I AM CUMMING H YEAH OH YEAH OH YEAH OH YEAH OH YEAH !!!!. Uncle make her ride your giant dick lets she how good. She can ride it.Thats it Jeannette ride that giant dick thats thee greatest dick that will ever be up your hot cunt. WHAT THE HELL VICTORY WHAT ARE YOU DOING. TO ME ???? !!!!. Just fucking your sexy ass while you ride my uncles cock. She is a wild fuck uncle bet she never thought she be dped in her life. Oh Victory her eyes are rolling back into her head, fuck her ass real fast and real hard. You love being double fuck dont you hot young bitch dont you.

OH GAWD I NEVER BEEN DOUBLE FUCKED BEFORE I AM LOSING MY FUCKING MIND RIGHT NOW, FUCK I AM CUMMING OH FUCK OH FUCK OH FUCK OH FUCK OH FUCK OH FUCK !!!!.


End file.
